Never Again
by AnnCoolGirl
Summary: 4 years ago. 4 years ago Chad Dyan Cooper hurt me and the pain was unbearable. like a stab to the heart. to this day i still relive the pain. so what am i going to do at this Condor Studios Reunion?
1. Prologe

Prologue

4 years ago. 4 years ago Chad Dylan Cooper left me in the rain heart broken. My heart hurting like never before. It was a new kind of pain to me that was unbearable. Like my heart was being torn right out of my chest. And it wouldn't go away. I tried and tried but the pain stayed. And now 4 years later I have not heard from him once. And I haven't forgiven him.


	2. What?

HEY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY I PUT ALOT OF THOUGHT INTO. AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DESERVERS? REVEIWS! I THRIVE ON THEM SO PLEASE REVEIW! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES FORBIDDEN LOVE : CHAD AND SONNY AND I NEED YOU TO KNOW.

* * *

I was just sitting at my computer in my house in LA. Living in the same small apartment that I have always lived in. except my mom wasn't here any more. She moved out after I turned 18. I could take care of myself. But then So Random! Ended. But not just so random every show in condor studios. Condor studios went bankrupt and we all went down the toilet. My mom had come back to help me get back on my feet. But she also came to attempt to mend my broken heart. But she failed

He left me stranded in my own depression. In the middle of the rain with no explanation just my sorrow. It was right after our shows ended I was so in love and he was so not? Just for years ago. It had been cold and rainy all week and this day was no exception…….

"_Sonny I need to talk to you," he said pulling me away from my former cast mates packing boxes. We had been dating for a year and I truly felt in love with this boy. And I believed he loved me to._

"_Ok," I said willingly going with him. He takes my hand and leads me out to the court yard. Just then its starts to drizzle again but it wasn't to bad so we stayed._

"_What is it?" I ask._

"_Sonny I can't do this anymore," he blurts out and at first I don't understand._

"_What?" I ask feeling more confused then ever._

"_Us, it's over," he says and my heart drops. My hands start to clam up in his and I pull them away. I start to feel nausea. This cannot be happening. The love of my life is just ending what we have in 3 small words._

"_But Chad-" I start to say but he cuts me off._

"_it's for the best," he says and turns around and leaves me unable to move in the rain. My heart has just been broken_

I didn't recover for weeks. Tawni by my side the whole time. Handing me tissues , making hot cocoa, and telling me what a dumbass he is for dumping me. I never got a call. Never got a letter. Never even I got a text. I would call but no one would pick up. I would text and no one would reply. I hope less. I truly though Chad and I would last but I was wrong. And as I sit at my computer and read the email my head quickly turns to Chad in my mind.

_Dear former Condor studios actor/actress,_

_On Saturday night condor studios will be hosting a reunion for the So Random cast, Macenzie falls cast, meal or no meal, and teen Vikings._

_Please dress formally and be there at 6 o'clock._

_Hope to see you there_

_Mr. Condor_

_Reunion? So Random? Macenzie falls? Chad? My mind starts to swirl with thoughts and before I know it I am drowning in them. Will chad even go? Should I go? Every body knows what happened them will all stare. And if I go and Chad goes what will happen? Right now I just want to punch right in the face. He some how managed to get out of bankruptcy and re open Condor studios 2 years after it closed. They never tore down the building and it stayed there sitting and collecting dust. But then cars started to park and soon enough Condor Studios was back in business. Without So Random and Macenzie falls. They said that we were to old by now. So they didn't give us back our shows. So they left us to fend for our selves in a cruel place called Hollywood. _

_Soon enough my hand it reaching for the phone to the one person I can confide in. Tawni. I dial her number and press the phone to my ear. Every muscle in my body shaking. I hear 2 rings before I hear a perky "Hello"_

"_Tawni check your email," I say knowing she would have called me by now if she got the email._

"_Ok…whats this about Sonny?" she asks knowing my voice by now. We have been best friends for what feels like for ever._

"_You will see," I say and listen to the computer and her typing and then finally her gasp._

"_Sonny what are you gonna do'?" she asks. Shock still ringing in her voice._

"_I don't know should I go?" I ask in desperstion. I hear silence over the phone as she thinks._

"_Yes," she says and her answer shocks me but I will do as she says because she usually isn't wrong about these things._

"_To show chad everything he is missing out on," she says._


	3. Kissing Chad DYlan Cooper

WON MY FIRST SOFTBALL GAME!! THIS YEAR I GOT PUT ON THE WORST PSSIBLE TEAM FOR SOFTBALL BUT WE ACTUALLY WON A GAME TODAY! I HIT 2 TRIPLES A DOUBLE AND A SINGLE! SOOOOOO HAPPY! REVEIW! MAKE ME HAPPEIR SO I WILL UPDATE MORE!

* * *

Chapter 14:

We went shopping the next day. We got the email on Thursday so I had to pick a dress today. We went to many fancy boutiques trying to find just the right dress. The one that will make chads heart melt and wish he never crossed me.

Tawni found a dress after going to the 3rd shop. It was a vibrant pink dress that was knee length. It had frills along the sides and it looked beautiful. As she tried it on I can tell why men drop at her feet. She twirled and twirled in it until the lady working there asked if she was going to buy it or not in a very rude tone. So she took it off and placed it along the counter. She used her Visa and she headed to the next shop.

We went to a small boutigue on main street. Called Make Him Melt which felt like the right kind of name for this. I looked and looked until my eye got caught on something that it couldn't be taken away from. It was a black and white dress that I fell in love with right on the rack. I run over to it and pick it up. I look at the size and it was just right. It was destiny. So I grab it and call Tawni over.

"Tawni!" I call to her who is at the other side of the boutique. She comes walking over.

"What?" she asks. I show her the dress.

"I think I found the one!" I say excitedly and giggly knowing this is my dress.

"Sonny its beautiful go try it on!" she says equally excited.

So I skip to the dressing room and get in the first open one I see. I undress from my sundress that I'm wearing and slip on the dress. And when I look in the mirror I am shocked by the beauty. It matches to my every curve and makes me look 1o pounds lighter.

It is a black at the top and then tied at the waist with a white bow. It is black all down the dress with stripes of white that go along so well together.

LINK SEE THE DRESS: .?ID=407621&CategoryID=35254

I step out of the dressing room to let Tawni see. Her jaw drops when she gets a full look at me.

"Sonny you look….you look amazing!" she says. And this makes me more anxious. So I buy the dress and look at it every 5 minutes to make sure I am not dreaming. When I get home I hang it up right where I can see it and gaze at it for minutes at a time. When I go to bed I have a dream. A dream that I both love and hate. 

I dream of me at condor studios in my dress. And I am kissing Chad Dylan Cooper.


	4. Remember

THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! I TRIED TO MAKE A LONG ONE AND IT CAME EASILY! SO HERE YOU GO=====REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!

* * *

Chapter 5:

My dream frightens me. It makes me afraid that if I see Chad that I will just fall into his arms like I did just years ago. I want to stand my ground when I see him. Make him wish he never dumped my like he did. So I get out of bed and reassure myself that I will stand my ground.

I look into my mirror to see the unpleasant sight of my bed head hair. I quickly brush through it and walk into the kitchen. When I enter the tile is cold against my bare feet. But still I walk to the fridge and pull out milk. Next I grab my box of fruit loops. I pour myself a bowl and walk out to my living room spoon in mouth.

I walk in and prop myself up against the couch. And turn on the TV. When its on it turns to a Hollywood gossip shows. And surprisingly see a recent picture of me. I haven't seen my picture on there since Condor Studios went bankrupt. I turn up the volume to hear what they are saying.

_We have just been informed that Condor studios_ _is having a reunion for the shows they had to get rid of when they went bankrupt. This raises questions. Especially between the Hollywood couple Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. We all know the story. He left her heart broken. And they never spoke again. But what will happen when they see each other tonight? Will love emerge or will fight break out? Stay tuned._

I turn off the TV. I don't need to hear this. I know what happened and I don't need it replayed in my head.

"_Its for the best,"_

I brush him out of my mind and get up. I place my bowl in the sink and call Tawni. Like I do every day. I hear 3 rings and then she picks up.

"Hey are you ready for tonight?" she asks immediate.

"I don't know," I say sighing.

"Don't talk like that," she says.

"But I don't know if I'm ready to see Chad just yet," I say.

"Sonny it's been four years. You haven't been in a serious relationship since. You need closure and this is just the way to get it!" she says. And I hate to admit it she is right. I haven't been with any one seriously since Chad.

"Your right," I say.

"I know I am. I am going to be there in a hour so we can get ready together and I can do your make up." she says resuming from her serious voice back to her perky voice.

"K see ya," I say and hang up the phone.

I look to the clock. 12. Wow I slept late today! Tawni is coming at 1. Which to other people might seem early but they have never had the Tawni make over. She takes hours and hours making every little detail perfect. And that's what I'm getting. So I go back to my bed room and get changed into a t shirt and shorts and before I know it she is here.

"knock knock," she says not actually knocking just coming in.

"Hey," I say from the kitchen. Pouring myself a glass of milk.

"Alright I will do you first then me. I brought my dress over so I will just do my make up and put on my dress here. Stating not asking.

"k," I say walking over to her. I look to the clock again 1:30. She is always fashionably late even to friends and families houses.

"Do you want anything?" I ask. Before we get started.

"Diet coke please," she says and I turn around to face my old fridge I bought that one day at sears with Chad.

"_How about that one," I say pointing to a silver one._

"_Sonny Sonny Sonny, you don't know how to shop do you?" he asks. And I giggle a little._

"_Apparently I don't," I say._

"_Well you want you get one with a good rating and a good price," he says confident in what he said. Looking pleased with the intelligence he has on shopping._

"_Ok great one pick one that will suit me," I say._

"_Alright…..," he says walking around absorbing every one. Deciding which would best suit me._

"_This one," he says pointing to a sleek black one. With 2 doors cut down the middle._

"_Perfect price, perfect rating, and plus it looks cool," he says smiling at me._

"_Thank you Chad for your wonderful input," I say and bring his face to mine and slowly place my lips on his. Later that day I bought that refrigerator. _

I grab the first diet coke bottle I see and threw it to the open armed Tawni.

"I am unsure of the dress I bought," Tawni states which I find ridiculous.

"Tawni that dress looks great on you!" I say convincing her what she doesn't believe.

"Can I look through your closet to see if I find any thing better?" she asks making her way to my room.

"Ok," I say. So she makes her way completely into my room and into my closet. I sit on the couch sipping my milk. Waiting for Tawni to realize that her dress is great. Then I hear something loud from my room.

"OOOOO!" I hear from my closet. I run to where she is wondering what she got into. When I get in I see the mermaid dress that I wore to my secret prom. "Remember this," she says holding it out. Not knowing the pain it brings me to see it.

_I stand there. Sulking. Upset that I didn't get to see any of my prom. But then I hear foot steps and I look up. Chad._

"_Hey," he says and my heart skips a beat. "I see you finally made it," he says and smiles. The heart warming smile that sends shivers down my spine. But I act as I don't care._

"_Chad, what are you still doing here. I thought you'd be the first to leave." I say._

"_Which is exactly why I had to be the last to go," he says still smiling._

"_Chad you are right, all proms end in disaster." I say feeling silly._

"_Do they Sonny? Do they really?" he says. And this makes me feel giggly. Him using OUR line._

"_Because sometimes I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person," and I blush. Was he talking about us. _

"_Your just going to have to settle for me," he says and pulls out ear plugs. And I smile. I like this nice sweet chad who makes me feel warm and giggly._

_So I take the earplug he hand me and I put it in my ear. Then he takes my hand and puts his hand on my waist. I put my other hand on his shoulder. And I feel right in his arms. Like it was meant to be. Like I belonged with Chad forever._

"_Can we get started," I say turning around trying to get away from my memories that I can never seem to escape._

"_Oh-ok," she says and comes after me._

"_Alright Sonny sit right here," she says and starts to get to work._


	5. The Night Ahead

HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER! UMMMMM REVEIW! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVEIW! I LOVE THEM. IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN 6 REVEIWS FOR THIS CHAPTER I MAY NOT CONTINUE SO YOU BETTER REVEIW!

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Alright Sonny sit right here," she says patting a chair in my room in front of my make up table. So I gladly take a seat and prepare myself for the Tawni make over. First she pulls my hair into a messy bun just to get the hair out of my face and then he begins. She grabs her make up tools out of her bag which are like weapons to a soldier. He tkes out her weapon of choice and begins……..

1 HOUR LATER.

I'm still sitting in my chair. Not even close to finish. All she managed to finish in the hour time slot is my eyes. But I have to say they look perfect. She did my eye brows and my eye lashes. And my eyeliner and eye shadow. I do this every morning and it only takes me 5 minutes. But it usually looks like a mess. She does it with such precision. Her hands so steady like a surgeon. Every eyelash she takes with much care. And so we begin the next round.

1 HOUR LATER

The next thing she finished was my cheeks. Adding blush and who knows what else. But she manage to make my face look thinner and more narrow. Mixing blushes for "just my color."

HALF AN HOUR LATER

The next thing was my lips. This didn't take as long but it still took a while finding my perfect lipstick color. And glossing it over to make it shiny and radiant.

1 HOUR LATER

The next and final thing she did was my hair. she took it out of the bun she previously put it in and started to work at it. Brushing combing straightening and curling. It took her an hour but she made every curl to the perfect degree and made it look wonderful. She finished it with a final coat of hairspray and it was complete.

She stared at me like I was her piece of art she just perfected. Then she turned me around in my chair to face the mirror to see my final look. And when I saw myself I was amazed. She did wonderful. I looked like a princess.

"Tawni I-," I start to thank her.

"Your welcome," she says and turns around. "Go put on your dress I'm going to do myself and then we can leave," she said and hurried off to my moms old bedroom to change herself. So I walk over to where my beautiful dress hang. And carefully slip it off the hanger. Afraid that one touch could ruin it completely. When its completely off I lay it on the bed and undress. Carefully so I won't mess up my make up and hair.

Then I slowly slip on the dress. I zip it up and look in the mirror. And I gasp at my beauty. My dress and my make over together just takes my breath away. For a while I had no reason to get dressed up and make myself pretty. And I soon forgot that I could even look pretty. But this image of me brings back so many memories I had. Of going to fancy balls and parties. With Chad……..

But tonight I don't need a guy by my side to make myself feel pretty and loved. So I give myself one lat approving look and exit the room. I sit on the couch waiting for Tawni. He comes out 20 minute later looking more beautiful then ever. Her hair is straight in layer that I could never get my hair to do. And her dress looks great.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say unsure of my words. "Lets me just get my keys," I say and walk over to the counter.

"Uh no," she says and I turn around and give her a confused look.

"You can't impress a guy who broke your heart driving that thing," she says and I feel offened, "so I rented a limo," and the offense goes away.

"Ok," I say and we exit the Apartment unsure of what going to play out in the night ahead of us.


	6. Starring

All i gotta say is **REVIEW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

We wait out front for the limo. We wait about 7 minutes before it comes pulling up into the parking lot.

"Alright here we go," Tawni says excitedly practically pushing me in the back door of the limo.

"Yup," I say gulping unsure if I'm ready for this. But I really don't have a choice. So I get into the back seat and wait for Tawni to come in. she enters and throws her purse at me. I catch it and give it back to her when she neatly seated.

"To Condor Studios ,Driver," she says. And the driver speeds off out of the parking lot into a night of craziness. He drives a few miles before I see it. The place that I used to call my home away from home that is now so foreign. It brings back so memories. Happy and sad. The lights are all lit up and a banner in front says Welcome.

"Here we are!" Tawni shrieks. Jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah," I say but she can tell im not that excited.

"Oh come on Sonny, its not that bad. Think about it other than Chad you will get to see every one else! It will be fun!" she says trying to give me a pep talk. And before I know it she is pulling me out of the limo by my wrist. She pulls me to the front door where she lets go.

"Are you ready?" she asks and locks our arms together.

"No," I say softly but she still leads me in. we walk in the front doors and the memories start to flood into my brain. To many to tell. And I sigh. A happy sigh. A sigh that says I'm home. We walk down one of the many blue carpeted hallways and we see Nico and Grady. We see a lot to. But not as much as I see Tawni.

"Guys," we say and the turn around.

"Hey," they say. And smile at us warmly. They hold out there arms and we both lock arms with one of them. Me with Nico Tawni with Grady. Since we all didn't have dates it just seemed sensible.

"I heard Chad's gonna' be here," Nico whispers into my ear. Softy and very serious. He has always had my back and it won't stop now.

"Thanks," I say and my hear starts to beat faster every time we get closer to where the reunion is being held.

Every step we get closer my hands start to sweat ,my heart beats faster ,and I start to get nauseas. I don't know if I can do it. I start to rethink and Nico can tell I'm getting nervous. He squeezes my hand in reassurance. It says that we will ALL be there for me and not to worry. It helps. A little but I'm still nervous. And then we get there. We enter through the main doors.

Its so pretty. The lights are dimmed and there is a night time theme to it. Romantic. And the decorations are beautiful. There are dark purple streamers hanging from every corner. Purple table clothes. Stars decorate the walls. Just beautiful. And just when I'm about done gazing at the beauty. I see something that takes my breath away. And makes me regret that I came. Chad standing in the corner staring at me.


	7. Our Song

Sorry if this chaptes bad i'm kinda having writers block but ==========**REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Starring. Just starring at me from across the room. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. So I quickly avert my eyes and walk back to my friends. Reassuring myself that he wasn't looking at me. Why would he? He dumped ME! Not the other way around.

So I walk up to all my friends who are talking by the punch bowl. They look to me after laughing at a joke I missed. They can tell I'm shaken.

"What's wrong?" Tawni asks.

"Nothing," I quickly say trying to get the subject off of me. But Tawni persist.

"Sonny I know something's wrong. What is it?" she asks with concern in her eyes.

"I just saw Chad ok?" I say in a hush soft tone. Sounding embarrassed when I said it.

"Sonny just have fun and don't let him ruin our night ok?" she says and it lifts my spirit's a little. I need to show him that I don't care. That I don't need him. And that he won't ruin my night.

So I follow Tawni on to the dance floor followed by Nico and Grady. A fast songs comes on and we start to hop around like we just had a gallon of sugar. We dance like that until the song comes to a stop. After dancing like that. It can make you thirsty. So we all headed for the snack table and grabbed cups of soda to quench our thirst. We stand and reminisce about our days on So Random!. We talk about our favorite sketches and all the fun times we had.

"And remember that time when you got that snake to impress that girl!" I say and we go on another spree of laughing. I am hardly thinking of Chad.

And then a song comes on and the pain comes to surface again.

"You are the only exception," by Paramore starts to play. Chad and my song.

LINK HEAR THE SONG: /watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls 

First the acoustic guitar starts to play and I can feel tears forming behind my eyes.

"When I was younger I saw……," and Haley Williams starts to sing the beautiful song that I used to love. But now I feel like my ears will bleed if I have to listen to it.

"You are the only exception, cause you are the only exception," the song goes on and I feel myself breaking inside. I slowly make my way out of the room. And Tawni doesn't stop me because she knows.

I exit the room and sit up against the wall right outside. Still being able to hear the music but not as well. I feel tears coming on. But I won't let them pass. That will just show Chad that I'm weak.

All the sudden I hear footsteps and stand up and turn away from them. They stop behind me. I wait a few seconds and they say something.

"Can I have this dance?" the familiar voice asks. And I turn around to see the guy I dreaded most to see. Chad Dylan Cooper.


	8. Can I Have This Dance

I have lice! ugh! i got it from softball from sharing helmets! i'll never do that agian.

but anyways.......**REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Can I have this dance?" the voice that kills me to hear. I turn around and I see Chad. The guy who dumped me and broke my heart 4 years ago. I don't know how to react. My hand start to clam up and I start to blush. He just stands there giving me a half smile waiting for a response.

But I bring myself back together. I won't let him in again and let him hurt me like he did. So I turn and walk away back into the reunion. Walking away from the one person I wanted to be with most. I cross my arms and stomp away back to the place with my friends. When I start to walk away I hear his footsteps behind me. And I know its him. I've hear his footsteps coming after me many times when we were together. Usually to apologize for something he did. And I'm wondering why he's coming. He doesn't want me. He made this very clear when he never called. For 4 years.

So I keep walking until I reach my friends. I look up to their faces but all there jaws have dropped to the floor. Wide eyed. I don't know what they are looking at. I turn around and I see Chad is right behind me. I face him my expression is in a stern grimace. Telling him I don't want him here.

By now every body is watching. They all know what happened. They all know what he did to me. They all want to know what's going to happen. And I'm asking myself the same question. And in the few seconds of awkward silence I really get to take a look at Chad.

He looks older. His hair is still the shining blonde that I used to run my hands threw. He has the same blue eyes. But his blue eyes are older in a way. They are tired and sad. His face has grown from his teen heart throb face to a grown man. But I am soon interrupted by him breaking the silence.

"So how about that Dance?" he asks and the hate comes flooding in. like some one just broke the dam. My anger starts to unfold in ways that I understand. And the pain. The pain keeps reliving it self endlessly inside of me. Taking a piece of me every time. Which probably explains what I do next.

I slap him.


	9. TALK ABOUT IT!

NO MORE LICE! SOOOOO HAPPY! AND THANKS FOR THE ADVICE ABOUT THE LICE IT REALLY HELPED! AND HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!========**REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

My cold hand feels good against his warm cheek. And I watch it quickly leave his face leaving him with a pain. I wanted to do more. I wanted him to feel the pain he left me with. But not all the slaps in the world would be able to do that. And I watch as he lifts his hand to his cheek to comfort the pain. And I look around at the shocked faces around me still taking in what I did. And I watch him realize what I did. And I smile. i smile at the pain I brought to him.

He looks at me with shock in his face. Not knowing what to say. Or what to do. So I turn around on my heel and start to walk away but I feel his soft hand on my shoulder. I turn around to face him and he's smiling. Not one of his fake Chad Dylan Cooper smiles. His real Chad smile. The smile that made me want him so much. I give him a look of disgust. And I feel all eyes are on us. Wondering what will happen next.

"I probably deserved that," he said still smiling. And even though these couple words makes my heart ache for him I keep my facial expression the same. But the anger is still there. Then I lean in close. Close enough for a kiss. And he's confused. He thinks I'm going to kiss him.

"You don't know how long i waited to do that," I whisper and than I pull away from the closeness and walk off. Step by step I feel more confident. And when I'm almost at the door I hear some one calling my name.

"Sonny! Can we at least talk about it?" he calls after me. And then the fury emerges. Talk about it ! He wants to talk about how he broke my heart?

"TALK ABOUT IT? YOU WANT TO TALK! YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT HOW YOU BROKE MY HEART WITH NO EXPLANATION AND THEN NEVER TALKED TO ME AGAIN? WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT? HOW I NEVER GOT A CALL? HOW I NEVER GOT A LETTER? HOW I NEVER EVEN GOT A FREEKIN TEXT? WHAT DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF THAT CAN MAKE UP FOR EVERYTHING?!" I scream in his face.

My arms flailing every where. Unable to control my anger. His facial expression keep changing because he doesn't know how to react. So I turn around one last time and run out of the reunion. Tears streaming down my face. Not knowing where I will go. But I run. Far away from the man that used to make me melt.

I run to the only place I know in this building. My old dressing room. I run down many familiar hallways until I find it. The dressing room that used to be my home away from home. The place that would comfort me most. I figured that it have some other girls name on it now. Filled with her things. Her memories. But I was surprised to see Tawni Hart and Sonny Monroe. I run into the empty room. The room is bare. Not a thing. Just the carpeted floor and I. I start to let my tears stream down. Not knowing exactly why I have to cry just knowing I need to cry.


	10. Relive The Pain

**GOING ON A SCHOOL CAMPING TRIP ON WEDNESDAY! SOOOOO EXCITED! TO BAD IM NOT ALLOWED TO BRING MY COMPUTER. BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AS SOOOOOON AS I GET HOME!! ==============REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

I just hold myself and cry. Letting the tears spill out. Not knowing when they will stop. I hear footsteps but I don't care. I don't care if anybody see's me like this. And then the footsteps stop in the door way. I don't look up because I don't care. Then the footsteps walk towards me. I feel the persons arms embrace me in a hug. I figure its one of my friends even though I don't know for sure. And I let the hug in and hug them back. And it helps. The embrace lifts my spirits but not completely.

"Thanks," I say and look up expecting to see Nico , Grady , or even Tawni. But I am shocked and horrified to see Chad. I pull away quickly and give him an angry look.

"What are you doing here?" I ask spitting out every word like its acid.

"Sonny I just want to talk," he reasons starring me straight in the eyes.

"What is there to talk about?" I ask.

"Sonny I want to talk about what happened with us," he says.

"Chad, you and I both know what happened with us. I loved you and you threw it away. I have nothing to say to you on the topic," I say and I start to walk out but he blocks the exit.

"Sonny, please just listen to what I have to say," he pleas.

"Chad I don't care what you have to say. You couldn't have anything to say to make up for what you did and -," but I'm cut off by his lips on mine. His warm lips synch with mine like they used to years ago. His lips that I have missed ever so much. The lips that I have to pull away from.

"You think you can just kiss me and make every thing better?" I ask in disgust.

"No but I needed you to shut up," he says.

"That might have worked 4 years ago but that's not going to work now. So move out of my way." I say strongly and confidently but he doesn't move an inch.

"Sonny we are going to talk whether you like it or not." he says and smiles. And I give up I turn around and start to walk and talk.

"Chad I don't want to talk about how much I loved you. And how you left me heart broken. Do you know how much that hurt? You couldn't possibly." I start to say and tears start to burst out again. Because he is making me relive the pain over and over. Like it didn't hurt enough already.

"And I was just starting to get over you and now this. You come and pretend like you care now," I say in between sobs. And I sit on the floor wiping my tears with my dress.

And I keep crying on the floor and I don't know when but Chad comes over and wraps his arms around me. Just like he used to.


	11. Mistakes

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! ok i know i havent updated in like forever! but my laptop got all virused up and i couldnt get to my files! so now i'm using the family computer! ummmm i hope to update more often like i used to hope you like the story and **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

Feeling so right in his arms scares me. While crying my eyes out over him he holding me close to his heart. Stroking my hair off my face consistently again and again and again…..

By now I have stopped crying just merely whimpering in his muscular arms that I used to brag about when we were dating.

Just for a moment I think this could be me and chad again but then I snap back to reality. Chad is merely just playing games with me making me think that we could be then tearing it away. So I sit up wipe my eyes and start to exit the room.

"Sonny where are you going?" he asks still sitting on floor his blue eyes starring up at me questioning why I have left the comfort of his arms.

"Chad I know what your playing and-" I start to say but he jumps up and interrupts me.

"I'm not playing A game with you Sonny," he says his voice rising " I wanted to talk to and tell you how made I mistake." And I find my self shocked to hear those words.

"I –I guess I just thought that I could do better or something. But I soon realized I couldn't. you were the best thing that happened to me and I regret ever throwing that away." He says sincerely looking at me to see my response but I just stand there. Stunned by what I'm hearing. Stunned that I'm hearing the things I've been longing to hear and not immediately running over to him.

"Chad I don't know what to say," I say in a quiet, barely audible, voice.

"Just say you will take me back," he says smiling his chad smile again that sends shivers down my back. And all this makes me wonder why I said this next.

"Chad, I don't think I can do that,"


	12. Back

I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. I wanted him. I wanted him bad. But a small part of me didn't. and it took over. I quickly walked out of the room before he could say anything else. I ran into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked awful. My mascara was all other and my hair was a mess. I quickly fixed myself up the best I could and went back to the party to find my friends. I found them by the punch bowl. Tawni was the first to see my return.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm alright," I say.

"Do you want to leave?" she asks concern in her eyes.

"No No I'm good," I say. I didn't want to ruin there whole night cause I had a dramatic event.

"Ok but if you want to just tell me," she says.

"k," I say and walk onto the dance floor with Nico and start to dance. It was one of those slow but kinda fast songs so we slow danced fastly to my favorite songs. Secrets by one republic. I don't know why but I never can seem to turn it off when I listen to it on my ipod. So Nico and I dance while Tawni and Grady danced. During the middle of the song it was cut off and everyone looked up to the stage. There stood . The man that fired us all. he was holding the microphone waiting for every one to quiet down so he could make an announcement.

"Hello everyone you might be wondering why I am standing up here. I am up here to tell you we didn't bring you all here for a reunion. We brought you all here to tell you that your shows are all being brought back to condor studios. But not as kid shows. Your shows will all start to appeal to an older audience," he says smiling broadly. And my heart starts to beat rapidly. Working again? Seeing Chad every day? I don't know how to react so I run over to Tawni who was still with grady/.

"I want to go home,"


	13. a long night

Tawni looked at me with confusion. Something that should have been extremely happy made me want to puke.

"Um ok," Tawni says grabbing her purse and leading me out the door. We walked down the side walk until we reached our limo.

"Ok what happened with you and Chad. I didn't want to ask in front of every one," she asks clearly saying "nothing," wouldn't cut it.

"Ok lets get in the limo first it's a long story." I say and as we climb into the limo I go over everything that had happen cause I'm kind of unsure myself.

"Ok spill," she says. And I start from the beginning. She listens intently to every word. Processing it through her head. When I reach the end her jaw has dropped and is shocked by all the drama she missed.

"Wow," she says taking it all in before she says another thing.

"I now know why you felt so sick after you heard we were coming back," she says and puts her hand on my shoulder in comfort. She drive back to my apartment in silence. And when we get there Tawni walk says goodbye to me at the door and gives me a hug.

"Bye," she says and gives me one last re-assuring glance before she walks off to her car she left in the parking lot just hours earlier. Before we knew what was going to happen. Before I knew if Chad Dylan Copper was ever going to go to the reunion/announcement.

I walk to the elevator. I press the up button and wait patiently for the elevator to open. Once it does I step in and press my floor number. I don't about what happened. Its to painful and confusing to think about. I just stand there emotionless waiting for the elevator to reach my floor. Once it does I step out and turn a few corners until I reach my apartment. I breath a sigh of relief when I enter. Because I know I can't be hurt here. This is my sanctuary. I throw my purse and jacket down on the couch and walk into my bedroom. I strip down and take a nice hot shower that soothes me. I get out and put on a big over the shoulder t-shirt on with a pair of short shorts. I sit on the couch and turn on the evening news when the door knocks.

It kind of freaks me out cause who would come knocking on my door at midnight? Probably Tawni. She Probably forgot something. So I get up and open the door expecting to see Tawni but none other than Chad leaning against the side wall smiling a smile that makes my heart melt.

"Did I tell you I'm persistent?" he says still smiling.

"This is going to be a long night," I say.


	14. K I S S

"Why are you here?" I ask madly.

"Cause I want to talk," he says.

"We already talked," I say.

"Yeah but not really," he says and he walks by me into my apartment and I don't argue.

"What do you mean not really?" I ask glaring at him as he takes a seat on my baby blue sectional couch.

"There was a party and you just ran off," he trails off.

"Well I think we've talked enough," I say folding my arms in triumph.

"Really Sonny? Really?" he says using his signature line on me.

"Yes really I think you should leave now," I say trying to walk away but he jumps up and grabs my shoulder. He turns me around and now both his arms are on my shoulders.

"Sonny." he whispers.

"What?" I say back.

"Please sit down and listen," he says and gestures to the couch.

"Fine," I say mostly because I know he won't leave unless I do and if he does leave I won't be able to fall asleep.

"When I broke up with you it wasn't because I didn't like you. I just thought because we didn't have our shows we wouldn't be able to make it work anymore and…." he trails off again.

"And..,.what?" I say.

"Well you know Portlyn?" he asks and I soon have a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah," I say my voice cracking.

"Well she kinda' got to me and I broke up with you for her. We dated for about a week and then I called it off. I missed you. I longed for you. But I didn't wan to seem weak so I never returned your calls or texts. And now I regret it." he says his eyes screaming for me.

But I don't what to say. He left me for portlyn. I always knew portlyn liked him but I never thought he'd act on it. My brain process's this. But every time I go over it. It hurts more and more each time. I must have been sitting there a long time because Chad asks my name.

"Sonny?" he says.

"What?" I say. He looks taken back.

"What am I supposed to say after hearing my ex-boyfriend left me for a slut!" I scream in his face.

"Sonny I know this upsets you but I wanted to be honest with you," he says grabbing my hand but I quickly pull away. I feel tears coming on.

"Chad I think you should leave," I say getting up and starting to walk to my room. But again I feel his hand on my shoulder I turn around to Chad starring into my eyes with quite a bit intensity.

"Sonny, I love you," he says and it changes everything. He never once said he loved me when we dated. I always said the I love you's. But he would never say it back. And all the sudden I feel as if everything he's done has been erased. Like he never broke my heart. And I did something I regretted soon after. I kissed him.


	15. Back again

Our lips slowly move together as one. It feels so right like when we first started to date. Relieving all that tension that built up until we finally told each other how we felt. But that was then. This is now. And now I feel as if kissing him is not what's right. I pull away fastly.

I look up at chad. His face has a mixture of disbelief, happiness, and longing for more.

"Why'd you stop," he whispers into my ear.

"Cause…" I say not really sure why I stopped.

"Sonny I know I've wronged you before and I promise if you let me back into your life I will never hurt you again. I will do anything to repay for what I did," he says practically begging for me to take him back by this point.

"How do I know you just won't do that again?" I ask.

"Cause I know better. I know that I love you," he says smiling his Chad smile while holding my hand.

It's such a movie moment that only happens in the chick flicks that I love. And I feel as though I want Chad. I want I him bad. But I also don't want to be hurt again. If it was to happen again I don't know if I would ever come back. But as I whisper "yes." into the air I know it's the right thing.

"Yes what?" he asks not knowing exactly what I'm saying yes about.

"Yes I will give you a second chance," I say looking up into the blue eyes that make me feel as though I'm floating. He smiles broadly as though I agreed to marry him.

We walk to the door and I open it for him.

"Thank you," he whispers and pecks me on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow," he says and starts to walk away.

"Wait what's tomorrow?" I ask.

"First day of rehearsals,"


End file.
